Sentimentos Ambiguos
by Rayto Tsukishiro
Summary: Tamahome está confuso em relação aos seus sentimentos pelo Imperador, o que antes era só farra, parece se transformar em algo mais profundo...
1. Sentimentos Ambiguos

**Título:** Sentimentos Ambiguos

**Autora:** Rayto Tsukishiro

**Classificação:** Yaoi/Lemon

**Casal: **Tamahome X Hotohori, Tamahome X Nuriko

**Disclaimer:**Esses personagem pertecem a Yu Watase... quem dera pertencesse a mim...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SENTIMENTOS AMBÍGUOS**

Já era noite em Konan, e Hotohori estava deitado em seu quarto, era certo que sentia-se muito sozinho nesses últimos tempos, mas aquilo já era demais.

- Como se eu já não tivesse problemas suficientes. – resmungou em voz alta.

Falava da confusão que a garota do outro mundo causara. Essa tal de Miaka, mas se ela podia salvar o seu povo, ele teria de suporta-la, além do mais, ela trouxera Tamahome, e disso, ele havia gostado.

Levantou-se e foi até a penteadeira, olhou-se no espelho. "Será que ele me acha bonito?" Talvez essa fosse a primeira vez que Hotohori tivesse dúvidas de sua beleza, extremamente narcisista como era, nunca duvidou que era o mais belo dos homens e que nenhuma mulher chegava aos seus pés quando se tratava de beleza. Pegou o sino e tocou para chamar o servo. Um homem entrou segundos depois.

- Sim, alteza? – perguntou o homem solenemente.

- Mande chamar para mim Tamahome, por favor.

O homem não mostrou sequer uma expressão, saiu fazendo uma reverencia. E Hotohori começou a escovar sus longos e sedosos cabelos.

Em seu quarto, Tamahome estava na banheira, a água era quente e ele se masturbava pensando em Hotohori, em sua boca perfeita chupando-lhe o pênis... Ah! A água estava quentinha e Hotohori o chupava. Ah! Chupava e sugava... Hum...

- Ah! Hotohori... – gemia - Que é? – gritou Tamahome com raiva, pela interrupção.- Droga logo agora. Entre.

- Desculpe-me senhor - disse um dos servos do palácio, o homem, fez-lhe uma reverência.- O Imperador deseja vê-lo.

Tamahome sorriu ao imaginar o que o imperador poderia querer com ele aquela hora, agradeceu ao homem que saiu logo depois fazendo-lhe outra reverência. Ele vestiu-se apressadamente e se dirigiu ao quarto real.

Bateu de leve na porta e abriu. Hotohori, pelo espelho o viu entrar, mas continuou a escovar o cabelo. Tamahome aproximou-se devagar e segurou a mão dele fazendo-o parar com aqueles movimentos tediosos. Cheirou-lhe o pescoço e agarrou-o pela cintura levando em seguida a mão para a bunda de Hotohori, apertando-a.

- Que bundinha gostosa você tem, seu rabo então, deve ser uma maravilha.

Hotohori corou e o empurrou, assustado com a ousadia de Tamahome. Ele não se intimidou e agarrou novamente o imperador, apertando novamente sua bunda.

- Que é isso, não seja tímido. – disse Tamahome insistindo, cheirando-lhe o pescoço.

Tamahome caiu na cama, ao ser empurrado mais uma vez por Hotohori.

- Pare com isso!- mandou Hotohori. - Quem você pensa que eu sou?

- Um imperador muito safadinho, que me chamou aqui para agente se divertir um pouco. – disse rindo.

- Chamei-o aqui para que pudéssemos conversar um pouco. – justificou-se Hotohori, corando ainda mais.

Tamahome levantou-se e agarrou-o novamente.

- Sei que tipo de conversa gostaria. – disse beijando o pescoço e passando para a boca de Hotohori. – Seu safadinho!

Hotohori estava assustado com as maneiras de Tamahome. Ninguém jamais falara essas obscenidades na frente dele, quanto mais para ele. Queria resistir, mas os beijos de Tamahome eram tão bons, sua boca era tão quente...

- Como ousa? - retrucou, empurrando Tamahome de novo. – Como ousa dirigir-se a mim dessa maneira?

- Deixe de bobagens. – retrucou Tamahome. - Eu estou louco para entrar nesse seu rabinho. – disse Tamahome agarrando-o mais uma vez. E em meio aos beijos ele levou Hotohori para a cama, se jogando por cima..

Hotohori segurava-o tentando empurrar-lo e impedir que Tamahome o beijasse, mas sentiu-se involuntariamente abrir as pernas para ele. Tamahome soltou-lhe o cinto de seda e abriu o seu roupão.Hotohori sentiu o membro duro de Tamahome pela calça fina que ele usava.

- Não Tamahome. – pediu, tentando escapar de seus beijos. – Por favor, pare, por favor...

Estava completamente surpreendido com o comportamento de Tamahome, ele que parecia ser tão calmo, tão sereno e agora agia assim, feito um animal, ele só poderia estar louco. È claro, que já se deitara com outros homens, mas nenhum deles havia se comportado dessa maneira insana. Estava com medo, sim realmente tinha medo, que Tamahome pudesse machucá-lo. Isso tudo era loucura e Hotohori tentou mais uma vez desvencilhar-se dele

Tamahome silenciou-o com um beijo, levantou-se e o puxou para cima, arrancando-lhe o roupão, jogou-o novamente na cama, começou a desamarrar seu próprio cinto, tirou o quimono e baixou as calças.

Hotohori assustou-se com o tamanho do pênis de Tamahome, tinha que parar com aquilo imediatamente, se antes achava que poderia ser machucado, agora tinha certeza. Não podia deixar que Tamahome o penetrasse. Quase consegui levantar-se, mas Tamahome o empurrou de volta para a cama.

- Gostou do que viu, hein? – disse Tamahome malicioso. – não se preocupe tudo aqui vai ser seu. – E riu da sua própria piada, interpretando mal a expressão que Hotohori tinha no rosto, uma expressão de temor e não de prazer.

Beijou seu pescoço novamente e desceu para seu peito, desceu mais ainda e sugou-lhe devagar o pênis, que enrijecia involuntariamente. Levantou-se e puxou Hotohori para cima para beija-lo.

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia resistir a Tamahome. Sua mente dizia que aquilo não podia acontecer, mas seu corpo gritava que queria, que precisava dele.

Tamahome empurrou a cabeça de Hotohori para baixo.

- Me chupa. – mandou, em tom autoritário.

- O que? – perguntou Hotohori, com espanto.

- Me chupa, oras. Vai logo. Mete a boca. – disse confirmando a ordem.

- Eu... Eu não sei fazer isso. – gaguejou corando.

Tamahome não acreditava no que ouvia e riu, puxou Hotohori para junto de si e o beijou.

- É só meter a boca e sugar, gracinha - disse sorrindo safadamente.

Hotohori abaixou-se timidamente e pôs a boca no pênis de Tamahome. Ele empurrou o quadril, fazendo o pênis bater na garganta de Hotohori, que quase engasgou.

- Vamos, chupe, chupe. Ah! Isso,assim. – gemia enquanto Hotohori sugava-lhe o pênis.

"È melhor que eu faça isso, assim ele goza em minha boca e não me penetrará", pensou, enquanto fazia movimentos seguindo o quadril de Tamahome.

Mas então, Tamahome o puxou e o jogou na cama novamente.

- Não Tamahome. – implorou com lágrimas nos olhos, que Tamahome nem percebeu. – Por favor, não faça isso. Eu não quero.

Ele não deu atenção a Hotohori e o virou de costas, fazendo-o bater o rosto no colchão. Foi para trás de Hotohori e puxou seu quadril, fazendo ficar com a bunda para cima.

Como poderia resistir, não tinha força de vontade suficiente para tanto, ainda assim temia ser machucado. O que Tamahome fazia era um estupro. Ele não queria, não queria ir para fazer sexo com Tamahome, não daquele jeito. Sentiu-se completamente confuso. Se não gostava daquilo, então por que sentia-se excitado? Estaria ele gostando e não queria admitir?

- Agora, vamos transar gostoso. – disse Tamahome.

- Por favor, Tamahome - implorava quase chorando. – Por favor, pelo menos, vá devagar.

Tamahome sorriu e pôs o pênis na entrada do ânus de Hotohori e empurrou devagar, atendendo finalmente a um pedido de Hotohori.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh! – gritou, quando Tamahome empurrou o pênis todo dentro dele. Por mais lento que Tamahome fosse, seu membro era demasiado grande e ele sentia dor.

- Isso mesmo.- disse Tamahome.

- Louco. – gritou Tamahome. – Você só pode estar louco! Aii!

Mas Tamahome não deu importância aos berros de Hotohori e continuou a enfiar mais e mais rápido, aumentando os movimentos, puxando o quadril de Hotohori para junto de seu corpo.

Hotohori segurava-se para não chorar, tentou relaxar, mas a dor que sentia não deixava que ele fizesse isso, mas sentia um pouco de prazer. Não, era loucura. Não podia sentir prazer naquilo. Mas sentia, por mais dolorida que fosse a relação. Ele não queria era admitir isso.

Tamahome puxou mais o quadril de Hotohori empurrando mais ainda o pênis dentro de dele. Tateou a procura do pênis de Hotohori e começou a masturbá-lo. Hotohori sentia as mãos de Tamahome em seu membro rijo, sentia o prazer que a masturbação começava a lhe proporcionar e entregou-se a Tamahome. Sentiu que chegava a hora e ejaculou nas mãos de Tamahome, ele por sua vez, sentindo o sêmem de Hotohori nas mãos, agarrou-se forte a cintura dele e gozou dentro. Retirou o pênis e caiu na cama, com a barriga para cima, ofegando Hotohori deitou-se do outro lado e procurou afastar Tamahome.

- Sai daqui. – Consegui dizer, tentando manter firme a voz, que insistia em tremer.

Tamahome ia tocá-lo, mas ele se encolheu assustado, não sabia se com Tamahome ou consigo mesmo.

- Vá, por favor.

- Está bem. – disse levantando-se da cama. Pegou suas roupas, vestiu-se e saiu, sem dizer uma palavra.

Hotohori chorou, agarrado a seu travesseiro. Seu corpo doía. Ele não podia ter feito isso, não tinha esse direito, foi estupro. Sim, foi um estupro. Mas agora já tinha sido feito. A culpa era sua mesmo e de ninguém mais. Fora ele quem mandara chamar Tamahome. Talvez, ele achasse que o imperador fosse gostar de um sexo selvagem.

Queria gritar que tinha odiado, mas então, por que seu corpo dizia que ele foi bom? Que ele tinha gostado? Não queria admitir isso, mas a dor que sentia era também por conta do prazer em ser violentado por Tamahome. Será que ele era do tipo que gostava de sexo sádico? Sentia prazer com a violência? Maldito seja ele. Sentiu que não poderia dormir de costas naquele dia, e talvez por alguns dias mais. Ainda assim sentia-se confuso. Aquele Tamahome tinha deixado-o assim. Maldito.

Tamahome sentou-se na cama aquela noite. "Será que eu exagerei com o Imperador?" pensou, "será que eram lagrimas, aquilo nos olhos dele? Por via das dúvidas seria melhor pedir desculpas amanhã, quando eu vê-lo. Isso se ele não me expulsar daqui antes."

Continua...


	2. Reparação e Recompensa

**Reparação e Recompensa**

Hotohori estava tão formal quanto cabia a um Imperador de Konan. Tomou o café da manhã com os conselheiros e Tamahome não o viu durante quase todo o dia. No final da tarde, Miaka e Tamahome vieram lhe falar.

- Você esta bem, Hotohori? – perguntou Miaka, arqueando as sombracelhas.

Ele forçou um sorriso para ele e disse que estava tudo bem sim.

- Só estou um pouco cansado. – disse desviando rapidamente do olhar de Tamahome. "_Não posso olhar para ele. Se fizer isso poderei romper em lagrimas_". Conversaram sobre a Suzako-No-Miko, e Tamahome ficou feliz por Hotohori não poder expulsa-lo do castelo

Tamahome estava preocupado, passaram-se quase uma semana, desde aquela noite e Hotohori o evitava o máximo que podia. Pelo menos, não mandará lhe dar uma surra ou coisa parecida. Talvez não tivesse sido tão ruim assim.

Ficou deitado por mais de duas horas sem consegui pegar no sono e tomou uma decisão. Teria que arriscar.

Levantou-se e saiu. Foi revendo seu plano até a porta do quarto de Hotohori. Dois homens guardavam o quarto do Imperador, não eram os mesmos, e Tamahome sentiu-se aliviado com isso.

- Ham, ham. – pigarreou. – Anuncie a minha chegada ao Imperador.

Os homens se olharam franzindo as testas.

- O imperador não nos comunicou nada. – disse o homem convicto.

_Pense rápido, Tamahome._

- Ele mandou chamar-me durante à tarde, mas eu não pude comparecer e estou vindo agora.

O homem balançou a cabeça concordando, afinal ele estava morando no palácio com a permissão do imperador e também era um Seishis de Suzako, como o próprio imperador, imaginou que ele não poderia causar-lhe mal ao imperador.

Ele entrou na sala anterior ao quarto de Hotohori seguindo o servo, notou os objetos que ele sabia, serem muito valiosas. O homem bateu na porta e ouviu a ordem de Hotohori para entrar. Ele abriu a porta e lhe fez uma reverência, anunciando Tamahome.

- Alteza, seu convidado acaba de chegar. – saiu, fechando a porta sem perceber o espanto no rosto de Hotohori.

Ele deixou cair o livro que estava lendo e levantou-se ligeiro da cama, se encolhendo contra a parede. Abriu a boca para gritar, mas achou prudente não fazer isso. Pensou que Tamahome não lhe faria mal, agora que sabiam que ambos eram Seishis de Suzako.

Tamahome aproximou-se dele segurou sua mão com cuidado, tocou-lhe de leve os lábios. Hotohori mantinha os olhos arregalados. Tinha vontade de pegar sua espada e mata-lo, mas sabia que não faria isso.

- Desculpe-me. – disse Tamahome, abraçando-o. – eu fui muito bruto com você, naquele dia, e te machuquei, não foi?

Hotohori continuava espantado, também não esperava essa reação dele.

- Eu... – gaguejou e abraçou Tamahome.- Eu te perdôo. Fechou os olhos e Tamahome o beijou, lentamente e acariciou o rosto dele, sorrindo.

- Não imaginei que você não estava acostumado com esse tipo de reação. – disse calmamente. – Você parece tão forte e ao mesmo tempo é tão delicado.

- Por que agiu daquela maneira? – perguntou desviando o olhar. – Parecia um monstro. Foi estupro sabia?

- Eu estava fora de mim. – explicou-se, fazendo Hotohori olha-lo nos olhos. – eu estava dominado pelo tesão que sentia por você. Nunca mais farei isso, prometo. – Beijou-lhe os lábios e Hotohori abriu a boca, deixando a língua de Tamahome tocar a sua.

- Por favor, Tamahome. – disse, soltando-se dos braços de Tamahome. – Você realmente me machucou e não só fisicamente.

Tamahome abraçou-o por trás.

- Desculpe-me, eu já lhe pedi. – afastou seu roupão e beijou-lhe o ombro.

Hotohori deixou que Tamahome continuasse com as carícias e virou-se para beijá-lo na boca.

- E eu já disse que o perdôo. – murmurou e em pensamento: _Como eu poderia não perdoa-lo se eu até mesmo gostei do que me fez?_

Deixou-se levar por Tamahome para a cama. Mas ainda sentindo um pouco de medo dele.

Tamahome...

Tamahome pôs o dedo nos lábios dele, para impedir que falasse.

- Não Tamahome, eu preciso falar...- engoliu em seco. "_E se ele não me quiser mais?". _Mas tinha que falar. Não entendia como Tamahome podia domina-lo daquele jeito, sentia-se tão frágil, não consegui se soltar dos braços dele, se entregava de qualquer jeito, não importava o que acontecesse. Sabia que foi errado o que Tamahome fez, mas não consegui ter raiva dele, e agora mesmo, estava ali em seus braços. O que acontecia com ele? – Eu não quero que faça aquilo de novo. Mentira ele queria sim. Mas não ia admiti-lo.

Tamahome sorriu e o beijou.

- Não farei, não se preocupe. – Tranqüilizou-o – Prometo ser mais delicado dessa vez.

Hotohori abriu a roupa de Tamahome e acariciou o seu peito. Ele era muito bonito e forte, tinha o abdômen bem definido e braços bem musculosos. Hotohori tinha o corpo aparentemente mais frágil, e poderia ser facilmente confundi-lo com uma garota, como já acontecera com antes. Tamahome tirou também a roupa de Hotohori e passou a beija-lo no pescoço, chupou o lugar tão forte que deixou no lugar uma mancha vermelha e o fez gemer. Beijou seu ombro e desceu para o peito, lambeu-lhe os mamilos, sugando e mordiscando-os devagar, depois começou a lamber o corpo do imperador que gemia.

Enquanto Tamahome se concentrava nos preliminares, Hotohori sentia seu corpo doer com o prazer que ele lhe proporcionava, pedia por ele, não via a hora de o ter dentro de si.

Tamahome temia machucá-lo novamente, seishi ou não, ele era apenas um camponês e Hotohori o Imperador, poderia expulsa-lo do castelo? Não achava que chegaria a esse extremo, afinal como Seishi de Suzako, deveria estar perto da Miko, protegendo-a, não era esse o seu dever, ou melhor, o dever de ambos? Por isso, se concentrava em dar-lhe prazer, mesmo que para isso, tivesse que não sentir.

Tamahome era do tipo aparentemente calmo, mas que na cama, adorava um sexo selvagem. Sabia ter machucado Hotohori daquela vez, porque o ouvira chorar quando deixara o quarto, e Hotohori evitava-o desde aquele dia e seus encontros tinham sido extremamente formais e nunca ficavam a sós em um qualquer lugar. Iria fazer o Imperador se sentir bem, foi para pedir desculpas que tinha ido ali, iria se retratar com ele. Se conseguisse conquistar de vez o Imperador, quem sabe não poderia lhe ser garantido certos favores? Precisava disso.

Seus lábios forma descendo mais, quando chegou as partes baixas de Hotohori, abriu-lhe as pernas e lambeu-lhe a virilha. Gostava de ver Hotohori gemendo e se retorcendo de prazer. Lambeu seus testículos, chupando-os devagar, passou para o pênis, lambendo primeiro a cabeça, para depois ficar com todo o membro duro, dentro da boca. Tocou o seu próprio pênis com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra segurava o de Hotohori. Tinha que se masturbar, talvez Hotohori se contentasse só com o sexo oral. Usava toda sua força para se controlar, para ir devagar e não correr o risco de machucar Hotohori, mas estava quase explodindo, seu corpo gritava para que ele o penetrasse. Tocava o pênis com uma força que certamente o outro teria reclamado.

- Oh!... Ahhhh! Tamahome...- gemia Hotohori.

Tamahome o olhava, satisfeito com sua disciplina e sucesso na missão.

- Chega Tamahome, disse puxando-o pelos cabelos. – Agora eu quero sentir você dentro de mim, por favor, me possua, me torne seu...

Tamahome sorriu, o beijou na boca e o fez virar de costas deixando-o de quatro. Ansiava por esse pedido e antes de penetra-lo com o pênis, pôs o dedo no ânus de Hotohori, que gemia de prazer.

- Oh! Tamahome termine logo com isso, eu imploro.

Então segurou-o pelos quadris e posicionou o pênis no pequeno orifício entra s nádegas de Hotohori, pôs primeiro a cabeça e Hotohori apertou os olhos e mordeu os lábios e gritou alto quando Tamahome enfiou completamente o pênis dentro dele.

Tamahome fazia movimentos de entra-e-sai lentamente, Hotohori movimentava-se para tentar ficar de um jeito que o pênis de Hotohori não o machucasse muito. Era bom, era muito gostoso ser penetrado por Tamahome, seu pênis era grande e grosso, machucava-o, mas justamente por isso era muito bom, estranhamente sentia prazer em ser machucado por ele.

- Ah! Tamahome... Ah!Aperta mais, por favor... Ai!

Ele sorri e aumentou a velocidade das penetrações, apertou mais a cintura de Hotohori e empurrou o pênis com mais força. Hotohori gritou e Tamahome o soltou assustado.

- Não, não me solte... Humm... Continue...Continue.

Tamahome sentia o corpo arder, um fogo passava por todo o seu corpo, estava perto, ia chegando e finalmente chegou ao seu pênis.

- Ahhhhhhhhhh! – Gritou quando sentiu que ejaculou dentro de Hotohori. Caiu por cima dele e sentiu seu corpo tremer também.

Hotohori gozou e caiu na cama com Tamahome por cima e dentro dele. Ele se movimentou para tirar o pênis, mas Hotohori o impediu.

- Deixe, eu quero continuar sentindo você. – disse virando a cabeça a abrindo a boca para receber o beijo de Tamahome.

Tamahome deitou-se ofegando, nas costas dele e momentos depois retirou o pênis mole de Hotohori. Dormiu com um Hotohori sorridente em seu peito.

O céu estava vermelho quando acordou, levou um susto e olhou para Hotohori dormindo a seu lado. "_È ainda mais bonito quando dorme, parece um menino, um anjo"._Abaixou-se para pegar o roupão no chão. Saiu silenciosamente.

Sentiu seu rosto queimar e baixou os olhos ao passar pelos guardas na porta de Hotohori. Será que eles ouviram alguma coisa? Nenhum dos homens se quer o olhou, e ele sai rápido, não iria olha-los também.

Entrou no quarto e tomou um banho de banheira. Sorriu maliciosamente. Mais algumas daquela e o imperador comeria em suas mãos e ele comeria o rabo do imperador. Mergulhou, deixando bolhas na superfície da água.

Continua...


	3. Pensamentos Distantes

**Pensamento Distantes**

Desde que Nuriko passara a viver fora da Ala das Consortes, Tamahome não saia de perto dela. No começo fora ela quem dera em cima dele pensando que ele estava com Miaka, mas descobriu que isso não passava de imaginação sua. Agora não consegui livra-se de Tamahome. Ele a perseguia para todos os cantos.

Nuriko penteava os cabelos e levou um susto quando viu Tamahome pelo espelho.

- O que você faz aqui? – perguntou, fechando mais o quimono.

Ele não respondeu, apenas sorriu.

- Vamos, sai daqui. – ordenou. – Ou direi ao Imperador que esta dando em cima de mim.

- ...

Nuriko levantou-se e fez menção de sair do quarto. Tamahome fechou a porta.

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo? – perguntou arregalando os olhos.

- Preciso ter certeza de uma coisa. – respondeu, olhando na direção dos seios de Nuriko.

Ele virou-se de costas corando. Tamahome aproveitou-se disso e correu em sua direção e por trás agarrou-lhe os seios.

- Sabia, eu sabia - disse muito parecendo muito contente com sua descoberta.

Nuriko soltou-se. Estava violentamente corada e empurrou Tamahome. Com sua força fez com que ele caísse longe e batesse forte na parede.

Tamahome sentiu a dor percorre-lhe todo o corpo, do primeiro fio de cabelo até o dedo mínimo do pé.

- Você... você... – disse pausadamente e com raiva. – você não vai contar isso para ninguém, entendeu?

Tamahome levantou-se e sorriu.

- Eu sabia que você era homem. Eu senti o seu cheiro de homem. E seu beijo – disse tocando os próprios lábios, - são beijos de homem.

Novamente Nuriko corou.

Tamahome aproximou-se e disse em seu ouvido:

- Será um segredinho nosso? – disse e agarrou Nuriko dando-lhe um beijo na boca.

Primeiro ele deixou-se levar pelo beijo e soltou-se nos braços de Tamahome, que aproveitou-se e levou-o para a cama. Nuriko o empurrou, dessa vez, mais leve, Tamahome deitou-se na cama sorrindo.

- Você também quer se fazer de difícil?

- Do que esta falando? O que quer dizer com "você também"?

Tamahome riu e não respondeu.

- Você primeiro me dar um beijo sem ao menos saber o meu nome e agora fica aí, fugindo de mim.

- Não é você que eu quero. – disse cruzando os braços. – Quero o imperador.

- ...

Tamahome soltou uma gargalhada e Nuriko ficou sem entender nada.

- O Imperador? – disse segurando o riso. – O Imperador é um bicha completamente passiva, você não tem chances com ele.

Nuriko espantou-se.

- Como você sabe disso? – perguntou tentando parecer cética. – Por acaso já dormiu com ele?

- É claro. – respondeu e riu da cara que Nuriko fez. Levantou-se e o jogou na cama novamente. – agora vamos aproveitar os dois.

- Solte-me e saia daqui, agora. – ordenou Nuriko furioso. – Ou eu te baterei.

Consciente da força de Nuriko, Tamahome não discutiu e deixou o quarto contrariado. Encontrou no caminho um rapaz que ainda não conhecia. Era um jovem bonito e Tamahome o olhou desejoso. Descobriria quem era depois, e se encaminhou para o quarto de Hotohori.

Foi agarrado por Hotohori assim que entrou no quarto. _Ele está louquinho por mim. E eu? Parece que eu também estou gostando dele. _Beijou-o também com vontade e levou o imperador para cama.

Hotohori percebeu que ele estava perdido em pensamentos e chamou sua atenção.

- O que esta havendo com você? Por onde anda essa sua cabecinha?

Tamahome trouxe os pensamentos de volta e sorriu para Hotohori.

- Não se preocupe, eu estou aqui agora. – disse beijando seu queixo. – Relaxe.

Fizeram amor por várias vezes e Tamahome esforçou-se para manter-se concentrado em Hotohori, quando sempre quem via era Nuriko em seus braços. Iria tê-lo ou não se chamava Tamahome.

Nuriko viu quando pouco antes de amanhecer Tamahome deixava o quarto imperial. Pensou que Tamahome só se vangloriava, para dizer que comia até mesmo o Imperador, mas só podia ser verdade, ou então o que ele fazia no quarto de Hotohori àquela hora?

Continua...


	4. Enfim Sós

**Enfim Sós**

Os Seishis andavam preocupados com o estado emocional da Suzako-No-Miko Hotohori decidiu ir até Tai-Ikkun para arranjarem um jeito de mandá-la de volta a seu mundo. Então saíram para a montanha Daikyokuzan.

A noite caiu e eles acamparam numa clareira na floresta. Tamahome viu sua oportunidade aparecer quando Hotohori pediu para ele pegar lenha para fazer uma fogueira. Ele percebeu que Nuriko na estava ali e decidiu procura-lo.

Nuriko balançava uma árvore fazendo seus frutos caírem, (daria as frutas para o Imperador, pois sabia que ele gostava delas) e não percebeu quando Tamahome aproximou-se e levou um susto quando ele o agarrou.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo? – disse, mas não se soltou dos braços dele. Era verdade que queria o Imperador, mas também desejava Tamahome, e se até mesmo o Imperador se deitava com ele, não faria diferente.

Tamahome beijou sua boca e dessa vez ele correspondeu. Estavam sós ali e não podiam demorar muito, Hotohori sentia falta dos dois.

- Tamahome, não faça isso comigo. – disse tentando escapar dos beijos de Tamahome sem sucesso.

Ele abriu o quimono de Nuriko e beijou sus mamilos, enquanto o peito dele subia e descia, arfando. Ele subiu e beijou-lhe novamente os lábios, enquanto tirava as calças. Tamahome o apertava contra seu corpo, fazendo com que os membros do dois se encontrassem. Ele passava as mãos no peito de Nuriko e desceu encontrando seu membro duro. Então começou a masturbá-lo e ficou de joelhos.

Pôs p pênis de nuriko em sua boca e começou a suga-lo com força, segurando os quadris de Nuriko.

- Oh! Tamahome! – ofegava – Assim você vai me matar.

Ele chupou com mais força, Nuriko gritou e agarrou os cabelos dele.

Devagar ele levou uma das mãos para as nádegas de Nuriko e enfiou um dedo lá.

- Ah! Tamahome! – gritou Nuriko jogando a cabeça para trás encostando-se à árvore.

Tamahome tirou a boca do pênis e virou Nuriko. Ele segurou-se a árvore e empinou a bunda para receber o pênis dele

Tamahome afastou os cabelos de Nuriko e beijou sua nuca, encostando o pênis duro nas nádegas dele. Então enfiou com tudo.

- Ahhhhhhhhh! Tamahome! Assim vai... – gemia enquanto Tamahome ia e voltava dentro dele.

- Ah! Ah! Ah! – gemia Tamahome. – Gostoso. Você é muito gostoso.

- Mas do que o Imperador? – perguntou, enquanto se quadril subia e descia acompanhando os movimentos de Tamahome.

- ...

- ...

- Ele beijou-o no ombro desceu a mão para o pênis de Nuriko. Logo depois Nuriko gozou e espirrou sêmem na árvore e nos dedos de Tamahome. Ele aumentou a força das penetrações, sentindo que estava perto do orgasmo.

- Quer que eu goze dentro? – perguntou ofegando e Nuriko balançou a cabeça.

Instantes depois gozou dentro de Nuriko e retirou o pênis que murchava.

Ambos a marravam a roupa quando Tamahome viu a cara de espanto de Nuriko. Hotohori os observava, vermelho de ódio.

Tamahome virou-se, mas s´s viu o farfalhar da roupa de Hotohori no vento.

- Que droga. – disse com raiva.

- Que droga? – repitiu Nuriko, exaltada e vermelha de vergonha. – Agora o Imperador nunca mais vai me querer. E saiu correndo chorando.

Miaka dormia e a fogueira que já tinha sido acesa consumia-se. Tamahome encontrou Hotohori de costas e quando se aproximou levou um tapa no rosto.

- Eu não quero nem saber. – disse Hotohori furioso, mas em voz baixa para não acordar Miaka. – você é desprezível Tamahome.

- Hotohori, me deixe explicar. – pediu Tamahome.

- Eu... – gritou, mas ao ver Miaka se mexer baixou novamente a voz, sentindo que as lágrimas insistiam em descer. – não quero ouvir suas explicações.

Tamahome puxou pelo braço para longe da Suzako-No-Miko e disse tentando conter a raiva em sua voz.

- Por acaso você acha que eu sou propriedade exclusiva sua? – explodiu – Eu até posso tomar cuidado para não fazer nada em sua frente, mas não tenho culpa se se mete aonde não é chamado.

Hotohori enrubesceu e baixou a cabeça, chorando baixinho. Não tinha mais o porte altivo do Imperador do país de Konan, parecia apenas um menino assustado com a bronca que levara. Tamahome percebeu que fora muito rude e acalmou-se. O trouxe para junto de si, o afagando, enquanto o corpo de Hotohori se balançava devagar por causa dos soluços.

- Desculpe-me mais uma vez. – disse, dando a voz um tom tranqüilo. – Tenho sido tão mal com você. _Por que estou realmente preocupado com ele? Sinto que não gostaria de magoá-lo._

Hotohori o olhou, seus olhos estavam embaçados, mas ele pode ver o sorriso de Tamahome.

- Desculpe a mim. – disse contendo as lágrimas e soltando-se de seus braços.- Eu não tenho o direito de exigir nada de você.

- ...

Tamahome o abraçou por trás e o beijou no rosto. Hotohori segurou-se para não chorar novamente. Que efeito era esse que Tamahome tinha sobre ele? Sabia que mesmo que tivesse Tamahome na cama com mil pessoas diferente, mil vezes o perdoaria. Deixou-se abraçar e virou-se para beijá-lo na boca.

Quando voltaram Nuriko já estava dormindo ao lado de Miaka e Hotohori dormiu nos braços de Tamahome.

Será que estava gostando mesmo de Hotohori? Não podia acreditar nisso. Mas vendo-o assim, dormindo feito um anjo em seus braços, com esse rostinho de quem precisa de carinho e proteção, sentiu essa dúvida dominá-lo.

**FIM**


End file.
